ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste DeMarco
Celeste Elisabeta Gabrielle Chandler (née DeMarco, born December 25th, 1985) better known as her stage name Celeste is an American born Actress, former Model and former Playboy Cover Girl (December 2007). She was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on March 18th, 1984. Celeste is mostly known for appearing in various magazines modeling before her breakthrough in 2007 with Playboy. In recent years she has been focusing more on her acting career; before returning to modelling in 2012. She is currently married to AWF wrestler Tyler Chandler. Early acting career (2003) Celeste started her acting career when she was 19 years old as her father was a director, so he was able to get her an early jump in the business after being in a few minor roles and involved in a few of her father's films, Celeste gave up acting and decided to pursue modeling following in the footsteps of her mother. Modeling career (2003–2007) Still at the early age of 19, Celeste began modeling such teen magazines as Vogue before venturing into older and popular magazines such as Maxim. Celeste was asked by Playboy to do a nude spread, but turned it down due to not wanting to embarrass her family as she was only 21 at the time. Celeste continued modeling, mostly for either Maxim or Vogue. She was named 50th out of the top 100 hot girls under 25 years old in 2005. Return to modeling (2012–present) Celeste decided to take a hiatus from acting and focus on being a mother, however as of 2012 Celeste has started modeling again occasionally. Celeste stated in a January 2013 interview that she was still taking a hiatus from acting and is returning to her roots as a model while also continuing to focus most of her attention on raising her son. Modeling breakthrough; Playboy (2007) After initially refusing to pose for a nude spread for Playboy back in 2005, Celeste accepted an offer from Playboy to pose nude on the cover of their December 2007 issue. This was Celeste's breakthrough for modeling and where she acquired world wide fame after posing for Playboy, Celeste returned to acting after a four year absence. Return to acting (2008–2012) After posing for Playboy, Celeste decided to return to acting hoping that her fame from Playboy and modeling would carry over for acting. She resumed starring in a few small time films made by her father, before venturing into various guest appearances on Television Shows. Various television series appearances (2008–2009; 2010–2012) Celeste starred in guest roles on various popular Teen Television Shows, such as Falcon Beach, Psych and various others. Celeste stopped acting again for about a year to focus on her family and due to the death of her father before returning to making guest appearances on such shows as 90210 and One Tree Hill in late 2010. Personal life In an interview with Vogue magazine in 2007, Celeste revealed that she was still a virgin and wasn't into discussing her love life in public however later on in the year she stated that she has been single since a brief relationship in high school. In October 2010 it was reported that Celeste was dating Professional Wrestler, Tyler Chandler as the two were seen in New York City together. She later confirmed the relationship in an appearance on The Bonnie Hunt Show. The two met in an episode of 90210 in which both her and Tyler were guest starring in. Celeste has "Daniel" tattooed on her lower forearm in tribute to her father who lost his six year battle with cancer in late 2009. Celeste married Chandler in a private small ceremony on December 23rd, 2010 on the big island of Hawaii with a few friends who were in attendance. In January the couple revealed that they were expecting their first child due in October 2011. On October 26th Celeste gave birth to a 7lb baby boy named Desmond Terrell Chandler. In March 2013, Celeste revealed that she and her husband were expecting their second child. Category:Female Wrestlers